Kunzar Jungle Timeline
The Order of Rime series see The Order of Rime Timeline City of Jinisk Faction Braz Terrick #Mantraps for my Dearest (74) #A Mantle for her Heart (74) #A Dear for my Dear (76) Captain Venk #Safe for Business (74) #Investigating the Rebels (74) #Weaken their Perimeter (74) #Assault on the Rebel Camp (74) #Warning the Wheel (75) This quest line continues with Taskmaster Gax near Dalnir's Wheel. Kriinz Nax #Arms Delivery (74) #Meeting the Demand (74) #Eliminating the Competition (74) #More Shipments (74) #Culling the Force (75) Rhodoqiz Karazz #The Sad Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #The Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #The Even Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) Trader Hisk Varn #Rug Deliveries (74) #Tiger Pelts for Varn (74) (Repeatable) Dalnir's Wheel Taskmasters Faction Taskmaster Gax This quest line begins with Captain Venk and continues here after you have completed the quest Warning the Wheel. #Restock the Wheel (75) #Recover the Lost Slaves (76) #Investigate the Escape (76) #Find Stronger Help (77) #Ascend the Mountain of Paperwork (77) Taskmaster Scally #Ghosts in the Wood (77) #Disrupt the Deception (77) #Cleaning Up their Mess (77) #Taking it to the Source (77, Heroic) Foreman Vink #Swatting the Pests (75) #Swatting the Pests (Repeatable) (75) Cookie Yevekk #Cookie's Vittles (76) #Helping Cookie with the Cooking (76) #Cookie's Monster (Heroic) (76) Hidden Plunderer's Camp Faction Skulker Traz #Prove Your Allegiance (75) #Prove Your Allegiance, Again (Repeatable) Skulker Ganiz #Revenge for Ganiz (77)Heroic #A Suitable Reward (77)Heroic #Take Your Own Revenge (76) Skulker Slythe #High Risk Career (77)Heroic #Higher Risk Career (77) Heroic #Venture in Deep (77) Heroic #Claim the Phylactery (78) Heroic #Hold on to the Phylactery (78) Heroic Kunzar Jungle Villagers Faction Sonjaz Manx #Quiet the Jinisk Lackeys (74) #Planting the Seeds (75) #Lambs to the Slaughter (74) #Cut the Head from the Beast (74) Yarvis Urx #Clearing the Water (74) #Clearing the Water, Again (74, Repeatable) Kazid Nazan #Bring Him Bax (74) Bax Nazan #A Hunter is Only as Good as His Tools (74) #Trials of Iksarhood (74) #Dressed the Part (74) Merrik Hanz #Clean Out the Caves (Repeatable after followup quest) (76) #''Kurn's Tower Access Timeline'' Ireka Nazan #Goblin Tongue Stew (77) #Just Dessert (77) #Deliver the Lunch Pails (78) Heroic #Danger Zone (78) Heroic Sirris Xanx #What Makes Them Mist? (76) #Dragon Magic (76) Fisher Ozrid #Truffle Hunting (76) #Mommy's Little Monsters (77) (Once completed, Truffle Hunting becomes a repeatable quest.) Fisher Sivv #A Bone for Me to Pick (77) #More Bones for Me to Pick (Repeatable) (77) Fisher Rissen #The Mushrooms Ate My Daughter (76) #Mushroom Magic (76) Outer Sebilis Residents Faction Associate Tuz *Snooping in Jarsath (Begins a quest line that continues with Emissary Dih'ri in .) (77) *Hides for Sebilis (77) Loremaster Hax #Like a Book without Pages (76) #Like Many Books Without Many Pages (76, Repeatable) Miscellaneous Quests *A Trip to the Abandoned Village (77) - from Refugee Yurix *Garbing Us in Gorillas (77, Repeatable) - from Associate Yssith Merchant Crevik #Quatcha Hair Pants (76) #A Demand for Quatcha Hair Pants (76, Repeatable) Hunter Snake-Eye #Gathering the Hides (77) #Bringing Down Tangor (78) #Removing the Skar from this Land (78) #Bringing Down the Brutes (77) Baron Terrask #Harsh Re-edit (75, Heroic) #Cursin' a Blue Streak (80, Heroic) #Legionnaires Deceased (83, Heroic) #Advanced Legionnaires Deceased (83, Heroic) #He Brought It First! (86, Heroic) Ry'Zilk's Renegades Faction Field Chief Ry'zilk #Simple Scouting Mission (74) #Pilfer the Goods (74) #Field Work (74) #Spying on our Potential Allies (75) #Establishing Unexpected Bonds (75) #Stir Up Some Sokokars (75) Sharpeye Scoz #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts (74) #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts, Again (74, Repeatable) Quartermaster Bi'zin #Restocking Supplies (74) #Scramble the Scent (74) #Medicinal Properties (74) #Medical Wonder (74) Synod Reet Faction This faction will not offer quests until you reach level 73. On the Way to Sebilis Series #For the Love of Reet (74) - starting with Assistant Pubbit #The Reet Goes On (75, Heroic) - continuing with #Dead Iksar Talking (78, Heroic) #Phylactery Find (80, Heroic) #Making It Vulnerable (83, Heroic) #Complicated Destruction (84, Heroic) - continuing with #Imitation Relocation (85, Heroic) Duz Heronimous #Scout their Defenses (76) #Task the Taskmasters (76) #Bringing Down the Big Boss (76) #We Will Be Free Again! (76) Speaker Rup #Cutting the Milite (77) #Training a Menace (77) #Take Them Out of the Skies (77) #Stop the Progeny (77) Sebilis quests given by Synod Reet Frogloks Boppit, the Synod Reet Oracle #Charm School (75, Heroic) #Charm Unlike Any Other (78, Heroic) #Always After Their Lucky Charms (80, Heroic) (Repeatable) Special Agent Froak #Synod Delivery Service (75, Heroic) #Essence of Pure Flavor (75, Heroic) #A Scheduled Meeting (80, Heroic) #Save the Reets (83, Heroic) #Reet Seeking (84, Heroic) #Sathirian Hunting Party (85, Heroic) Mender Kupput #Steel To Be Stole (75, Heroic) #Swords To Be Swiped (78, Heroic)(Repeatable) Tabernacle of Pain Faction This faction will not offer quests until you reach level 74. Emissary Tranz #Prove Your Mettle (77) #*Note: You '''can not' get this quest if you've either accepted or completed A Pot Full of Surprises'' with Havik Thyx #Prove Your Mettle, Again (77) Trials #The Trial of Clay (74) #The Trial of Stone (75) #The Trial of Rock (76) #The Trial of Copper (77) #The Trial of Bronze (78, Heroic) #The Trial of Steel (79, Heroic) #The Trial of Tynnonium (80, Heroic) Not Faction Related #Sprockbok's Requisition (77, Heroic) #Not to Kill (77, Heroic) #More Refined Parts (78, Heroic) #Mischief, Mayhem, Clockwork (79, Heroic) Havik Thyx #A Pot Full of Surprises (77) #Cut Off the Bottom Rung (77) #Slice Your Way Up the Ladder (77, Heroic) #Do Unto Havik (80) Item Triggered * Lore and Legend: Di'Zok (70)